Here we are at the End
by Eddy-chan
Summary: Sasuke's point of view mostlySasuke's goal achieved but was it worth it? Truly the end.


Authors Note: I wrote this on a wim because i could'nt get the idea of Sasuke spieing on Sakura and Naruto out of my head and than a sad song started playing and i just had to make it sad so i decided Sasuke had to die and thats how this was born :). I know it's short, oh well.

oh and p.s. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

_Hn _

Sasuke thinks as he smiles down at his family.

_I can't believe I love these people_

I watch as Sakura chases Naruto around, because he kissed her on the cheek. I can tell by the look on her face that she didn't really mind but she doesn't want to set a dangerous precedent.

It really is a beautiful day the sun is shining brightly and fluffy white clouds float gently by, but I knows I need to get back soon or I'm going to be in a lot of trouble with Orochimaru, not that I really cares what the bastard thinks. But he can't have Orochimaru decide to abandon my training now, no not when it's almost time to avenge my family at last.

I plan to die after the fight with Itachi. I've given up on my dream of rebuilding my clan, which honestly is probably a good thing; our family was never a very happy one. My father always pushed so hard for us to be perfect in everything we do, I don't want any other child to grow up with the curse known as the Uchiha name.

_Ha Sakura's finally caught Naruto … Wow he's going to be sporting that bruise for weeks._

_Why am I crying?_

I watch as a single tear drips off my face and hits the ground. On instinct I run for it know that there is no way Naruto and Sakura could possibly have herd a noise that quiet even if they were ninjas, there's no way in hell I could ever risk having my secret found out, That I come and check on them every few months.

-----------------------------

Naruto caught sight of something sparkling in the sunlight that seemed to have fallen from a nearby tree. He looks up just in time to see something purple vanish silently into the woods.

"I wonder what that was" He says.

"What?" Sakura asks.

"Oh I'm sure it must have been my imagination." He states spreading his trademark grin across his face.

-----------------------------

I turned my head to the left so I could face my brother one last time. I hear myself laugh but it doesn't sound like my voice anymore,

"So Aniki it's finally over. There isn't enough chakra in the kyuubi to save us now." I say with malice in my voice.

He just looked at me and smiled sadly neither of us had the strength to stand.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and then as if he had been waiting to just to say that he slipped away into death.

_What have I done, what the hell have I done?_

-----------------------------

"I don't believe you!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade covered her ears with her hands so she wouldn't go deaf.

"Naruto calm down" Sakura said while she patted his arm.

"It's true, I'm sorry but Sasuke is dead" Tsunade said finaly removing her hands from her ears. "He was discovered by an Anbu team early this morning along with the corpse of the missing-nin Uchiha Itachi."

"No" Naruto wailed in despair. "I was supposed to be the one to kill that bastard for abandoning us!"

"Well at least I think he got to die with the things he loved most in his life" Tsunade said sadly.

"Huh" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Here you better see this" She said as she handed them the anbu report.

**:Two bodies have been collected and identified as the Missing-Nin Uchihas Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. The bodies were found with heavy damage and the cause of death is believed to be blood loss for both bodies. They are estimated at being dead for around 2 days when they were recovered. The bodies were found holding hands. Uchiha Sasuke appeared to have cut himself with 3 cuts on each of his cheeks, currently the reason is unknown. His body was also found with a cherry blossom over his heart we are currently investigating how it got there because there are no cherry trees in the area, we suspect someone found the bodies before us and we whish to track them down and question them with permission from the Hokage …**

The rest went on to describe the details of the various injuries on the bodies but Naruto had stopped reading when the folder had slipped from his hands and hit the ground scattering papers everywhere. Tears were running down his cheeks thickly as were on Sakura.


End file.
